


Wanting

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes to recognize his attraction to Newt, which...isn't the end of the world, it turns out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for an anonymous prompter on tumblr! This wasn't exactly what I set out to do, but I hope they like it anyway.

Hannibal cuts his way out of a dead kaiju, makes some phone calls (of the “I’m not dead, so don’t you _dare_ touch my shit” variety), and walks right into the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

Everyone in the building is too drunk to question a large man in a kaiju-stained suit walking in unannounced. Hannibal passes right by a pair of armed guards who wave cheerfully at him and go back to their beer.

There’s about ten thousand different places the kid could be, but Hannibal guesses right on his first try. He’s always been a pretty good gambler. He steps into a lab to see Geiszler and some other nerdy-looking guy sharing a bottle of booze.

“Jesus!” Geiszler says when he sees Hannibal. “Why aren’t you _dead_?”

Hannibal chuckles and strides over to the pair. “One guy I used to work with, he once told me that I’m like a cockroach,” he says. He takes the bottle of booze out of Geiszler’s hand- Jägermeister. What a shitty joke. He takes a swig of it anyway. “Ass-ugly and tough to kill.”

“Newton,” the other man says, “is this-”

“Uh-huh.”

“But he-”

“Yep.”

The man- skinny, with a wide, frowning mouth -stares at Hannibal. “ _Gott_. Of everyone we’ve lost today, _you’re_ still alive.”

“What happened to that guy?” Newt asks. “The one who said you were tough to kill.”

“He’s dead. And I got a fortune out of it.” Hannibal takes another drink from the bottle. “So. Where’s my goddamn shoe?”

Newt blinks, then says, “Oh!” and opens a desk drawer. He hands Hannibal his missing shoe. “Here ya go. Sorry.”

Hannibal snorts and shoves the shoe on. Thank Christ. It was a pain to walk through the streets of Hong Kong with one shoe. “What were you gonna do with it? Jerk off?”

Newt blushes furiously- which is actually kinda adorable, coming from somebody who called him a one-eyed bitch and watched him get eaten by a kaiju not that long ago. “ _No_ , I was gonna- I dunno, whenever a memorial goes up, I was gonna leave it there, I guess.”

“You’re sentimental, huh? Cute.”

“Not sentimentality,” the other man, the skinny one, says. “No one- not even you -deserves to die like that.”

Fair enough. It had been pretty gruesome for a while there. He nudges Newt’s shoulder and says, “Walk with me.”

Newt frowns, then touches his friend’s shoulder and says, “I’ll be right back, Hermann.”

“You’d better, you bloody idiot.”

Hannibal laughs a little as they walk out of the lab. “That your boyfriend, Geiszler?”

“What? No, we’re just- he’s my lab partner, he’s my...” Newt shrugs. “I- I guess he’s my friend.”

“Awfully close friends, huh?”

“It’s not like that- we, uh...we Drifted. It’s still kinda-” Newt gestures vaguely at his head. “It’s weird, I dunno. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s like he’s still half in my head.”

Hannibal huffs quietly. Crazy scientists. He’s never really gotten the hang of those types. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in a job offer.”

Newt stops and stares at him. “You stuck a _knife_ up my nose and sent me to get eaten by a kaiju. And you wanna offer me a _job_?”

Hannibal shrugs. “Well, you’re gonna be outta work now, aren’t you? No more kaiju to study.”

“I’ve still got six doctorates, man, I’ve still got parts to catalogue, and when I’m done here, I can always go back to MIT, they’ll be _all over_ me.”

“That’s a no, then?”

“Yes! No! I- I mean-” Newt throws his arms open. “I am saying N-fucking-O to your job offer! I have a life, man, I don’t need a criminal record. Well, I don’t need _more_ on my criminal record-”

There’s a story there. Hannibal has _got_ to hear all about that one day. “How ‘bout freelance work? You do your studies, but you send me a report now and then. Nothin’ illegal. Just some extra cash on the side.”

Newt scowls deeply at him. “You’re one of those guys who doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, aren’t you?”

“I listen when it counts,” Hannibal says. “Besides- you’re not somebody who can claim to be all high-and-mighty- runnin’ through the streets of Hong Kong for your kaiju brain.”

“Yeah, but _I_ saved the goddamn world!” A dreamy look passes over his face. “Saved the world. Er- helped. Helped save it. But it sounds _awesome_ , doesn’t it?”

He’s got a sweet face, even though he’s exhausted, beat to hell and he’s got a bloody tissue hanging out of his nose. Definitely the kinda guy Hannibal likes seeing in his bars and clubs. “It sure does. So- freelance?”

Newt bites his lip- which is _painfully_ attractive, Jesus H. Christ -and scuffs his shoes. “I mean- I _could_.” He fixes Hannibal with a stern look. “You gotta give me some of your parts, though, dude. Only fair.”

“Fine. We’ve got a deal.” Hannibal pulls a card out of his pocket- thankfully untouched by kaiju guts. It’s got his private number and email on it. “Catch ya later, doc.”

Newt waves him off, then wanders back into his lab. “Hermann, I swear, if you drank all that on me, I will be _so mad_ -”

Hannibal’s throat suddenly feels awfully dry. Aw, hell. He’s got it bad.

 

ooo

 

He watches every interview he can find. Geiszler does almost every interview with his buddy- Hermann Gottlieb, he finds out -which is _hilarious_. They’re at each other’s throats constantly, talking over each other, arguing. And here he thought Newt was the only fun scientist the PPDC had to offer.

He’s still more fond of Geiszler. It’s hard not to be.

Hannibal gets his first call a little over a month after the closing of the Breach. There’s no name, but he knows who it is. “Whatcha got for me, kid?” he asks.

_“All right, so I have had, like,_ zero _lab time with all these interviews and the press conferences and blah blah blah- Jesus, and here I thought being a rock star would be exciting. Whatever, whatever- I have an idea, but I can’t check it out without supplies or anything. You got a kaiju lung?”_

Hannibal pulls up their product dossier. “Yep, sure do- from Meathead.”

There’s a delighted _squeal_ from the other end of the phone. _“That is_ so cool _, I always wondered why they only ever gave me the one lung to work with- okay, okay, good. Write this down, tell it to your, your- whatever you have that’s a cheap replacement for a_ real _scientist.”_

Hannibal doesn’t have time to be offended, because then Newt is rattling off words at a thousand miles an hour, some concepts that Hannibal does understand, and plenty he could never hope to. He copies it all down, and god, he hopes he’s written it down right, because this shit’s _complicated_. By the time Newt winds down, Hannibal thinks he’s just received a theoretical way to use kaiju lung tissue to prevent blood clots.

“Jesus Christ, kid,” Hannibal says. “You got one hell of a brain in your head.”

He can see Newt grinning at the compliment. _“Yeah, well. I’m not totally certain it’ll work, since, y’know,_ no goddamn equipment, _but it shouldn’t be too hard to test out.”_ There’s a pause. _“I...guess I should get going, if you don’t need anything-”_

“Hang on. How’s the rock star life treatin’ you?”

_“Well- all right, besides the no lab situation, it’s- it’s fucking_ sweet _, man, you wouldn’t believe this shit! Wherever we go, they put us all up in the best hotel they got, like, me and Hermann are in this room that is just_ crazy _, my bed is so fucking soft-”_

Hannibal chuckles. “I’m hearin’ a lot about this Hermann. He _still_ not your boyfriend?”

There’s an awkward pause before Newt laughs nervously. _“Ha, me and- me and Hermann? No, no, man. Hermann is...”_ Another pause, and Newt sounds a lot quieter when he starts talking again. _“Hermann is not interested.”_

Hell. _That_ kinda shit. “But you are?”

_“Not- maybe? I don’t- I don’t know. I think it’s a combined Drift thing and an I haven’t got fucked in months thing, with a dash of I’ve known him for ten years and a little bit of smart people are hot. Y’know?”_

“Yeah. Yeah, I getcha, kid.” Not really- he’s never Drifted with anybody, but everybody knows how it feels to get turned down. “Haven’t got fucked in months, huh?”

_“Nope. It’s_ awful _. I feel like, like a monk or something, I hate it.”_

Hannibal presses a hand between his legs. “You up for tryin’ something, kid?”

_“Trying- trying what, exactly?”_

“You alone?”

_“Uh-huh...”_

“Take your pants off.”

He’s not sure if he’s surprised or not at the lack of fuss. Hannibal just hears the sound of a zipper and the brief rustle of cloth. _“O-okay. Now what?”_

“Hate to be cliché, but- what’re you wearing?”

_“Uh- well, just boxers, now. And a t-shirt, but I- I could get rid of that.”_

“You do that.” Hannibal slips his hand into his pants. “What kinda boxers? You don’t strike me as the plain black type.”

_“N-no, they’re...goddamnit, don’t you dare laugh, they’ve got, uh, Pikachu on them? You remember Pokémon?”_

Very, very vaguely. He’s an old man, give him a break. “Sure. How ‘bout you slip those off, too?”

_“Sure, sure- Jesus, Hermann better not come back soon-”_ After a short pause, Newt makes a quiet sound in the back of his throat, one that makes Hannibal’s cock throb. _“Okay. What- what are you wearing?”_

“A suit- it was a business day. A red one, like the one you saw- _not_ stained with kaiju guts.”

There’s a quiet, muttered _“Too bad”_ , and god, the kid must be kinky. He likes that. _“Okay, well- you got any more tattoos? I saw the ones on your hands- do you have more than that?”_

“Nah. What about you? I got a look at your arms- you got more than that?”

Newt laughs breathlessly. _“Oh, you have_ no _idea. I’ve got- I’ve got something like a suit? The start of one, I guess. They’re- they’re all over my chest, man, all kaiju. I’ve got ‘em on my arms, my chest, my back- a jaeger on the back of my thigh, um, Coyote Tango? I- I actually had a pretty big crush on Pentecost.”_

Christ- the mental of image of that little man covered in ink, making himself a kaiju suit- it’s one hell of a picture. Hannibal growls as he pumps his cock, and he hears a pleased noise from Newt’s side, too. “Yeah? You like big guys, kid?”

_“Yeah- well, I like pretty much everybody. Anybody with a brain in their head. But- but yeah, older guys, with- with muscles, and, and they’re taller than me-_ Jesus, _if you hadn’t stuck that knife up my nose, I probably would’ve blown you the second I saw you.”_

Hannibal groans. “I gotta say, you’re my type too, kid. You’re all- small and pretty, with your big puppy dog eyes- makes me wanna do all kinds of awful shit to you. And you sound like one kinky little bastard.”

_“I am, I am_ definitely _a kinky little bastard- Christ, I’d, I’d let you do anything to me. But mostly I want you to- to fuck me hard.”_

“Oh, hell yeah, little guy- how hard you want it?”

_“Hard as you can- god, you’d barely even have to prep me, just, just drop me on the bed- or the floor, or where the fuck ever, and just- just_ go _and I’ll be happy. Or- or or or, or I’d get ready for you.”_ Newt gasps, and Hannibal can almost see him, close to the edge as he rambles on. _“You’d walk in after work, and I’d- I’d be there, ready for you, wide open, and you could get straight to it.”_

“ _Fuck_ yeah, kid. I’d love that- you should do that for me, one of these days. I’d fuck your goddamn brains out, kid, and I bet you’d cry for more. Shit, shit- how close are you?”

There’s a strangled noise from Newt, and then a quiet, _“Uh- came and went. Heh. I, uh...shit, I’m gonna need to clean this up before Hermann gets back-”_

Hannibal sighs. He doesn’t want to hear about Gottlieb. “Yeah? You make one hell of a mess? Tell me all about it, kid.”

He can hear Newt swallow thickly. _“O-oh, um- it, it got everywhere, on, on my clothes- I didn’t think to move them out of the way, and- and on the bed, too, god, I’m practically_ laying _in it-”_

That’s as much as Hannibal can take. He comes in his hand, making sure to contain it better than Newt must have. “Christ. Christ, I wish I could see you, kid.”

For a moment, all he can hear is Newt’s heavy breathing. Then: _“I’m- I’m gonna be back in Hong Kong in a week. Not for long, but- but can I come see you? Please?”_

It’s a goddamn dream come true. “Hell yeah, little man. You better.”

_“Okay. Okay, I will. Oh, shit, I think that’s Hermann, I gotta go, see ya soon, bye!”_

Hannibal chuckles quietly as he puts the phone down. Fucking _finally_.

 

ooo

 

Hannibal’s guards lead Newt into his back room a week later. It’s noon on a Wednesday, but Hannibal’s the sort of man who can afford to take time off for midday sex.

Newt nearly collapses into Hannibal’s arms as the guards walk back out. “ _Fuck,_ I’ve been thinking about this all week,” he says, running his hands along Hannibal’s broad chest. “I am _so ready_.”

Hannibal huffs and tilts Newt’s chin up. “You _look_ exhausted.”

“Yeah, turns out Chicago to Hong Kong is a long fucking plane ride. Who knew? Now.” Newt starts fiddling with Hannibal’s shirt buttons. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

“Kid, I don’t want you falling asleep in the middle of sex. Not hot.”

Newt whines and balls his fists in Hannibal’s shirt. “But I am _so ready_. I kept my promise, man!”

It takes Hannibal a moment to remember what he’s referring to. “How in the hell are you prepped _already_?”

Newt grins at him. Hannibal frowns, pushes Newt’s jeans down, and slides his hands into the back of his boxers. His fingertips brush the plug and Newt shivers happily. Hannibal can feel himself getting hard already.

But he’s got _some_ self-control. “Sleep first,” he says firmly. When Newt pouts at him, he adds, “Just imagine how open you’ll be if you sleep with that baby in.”

That earns him a smile. “Fine, fine. Jesus, who knew you were such a sap?”

Hannibal slaps Newt’s ass lightly and grins at the yelp he gets. “What can I say? I’m invested.”

Newt smiles again and lets Hannibal hoist him into his arms. “ _Definitely_ a sap.”


End file.
